Brothers 2'0
by The poisoned rose
Summary: This is a remake of my original Brothers story. the true king and queen have fallen. their children still live on; but sadly. the one who stole their parents kingdom; is hunting them down. will all three of them be able to defeat the corrupt ruler or will they fail; and have their family name fade away like dust. rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers 2.0**

 **by**

 **The Poisoned Rose**

 **Chapter 1:The fall of the King and the Queen**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **This is a reboot of Brothers. I hope you all enjoy this and I apologize for not updating it for a godforsaken long time. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM. I just own my characters Forestshine and Eruption.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A lone mountain range can be seen. The mountains were surrounded by a thick fog; which shielded it from the eyes of the world. The fog then starts to slowly move; moving gracefully across the land. Almost as if it was delicate lace; which was slowly being removed. Once the fog had lifted; various caves can be spotted. Some of them were as tall as large buildings. While others were about the same size as a small cottage. Suddenly, a shadowy image can be seen coming out of one of the caves. The creature seemed rather large; and two large bumps can be seen just over its shoulders. When the thing stepped out; it was clear that the creature was...a dragon. Strong, beautiful, wise, exotic, and majestic. The scales on its body was a dark shade of yellow. It had a dark green underbelly; on its head sat horns. Both were pointed straight back; with small webbing in between them. Making it look like a fan was placed on the back of its head. It then slowly spread its wings and took to the sky. The dragon looked magnificent as it flew threw the air. Another is then shown; only this one had dark red scales and a pearl white underbelly. But, unfortunately the dragon was too high and its other wonderful features could not be seen. Another dragon is then shown flying through the sky. Followed by another, then another, then another. They sky itself looked like a beautiful painting; which could only be seen in art gallery's. These creatures were beautiful and as they flew. They painted the sky itself; almost as if it was their own, private canvas. To witness such a thing was a true blessing to the eyes. To see the colors that reflected off their flawless scales; to watch as they beat their powerful wings. Allowing them to stay air-born. To hear their powerful roars which rang loudly through the air.

Another dragon is then shown; looking down at the beautiful sight below. It was a dark, crimson red dragon; which had a golden underbelly. He had a pair of horns; which mirrored a rams. Its eyes were forest green with slit pupils. It then slowly spread its wings; revealing the marvelous pearl color of its wings skin. If one was to see this dragon up close; they would see a creature that was the incarnation of power, and strangely enough beauty. When the dragon took flight; it flew through the air with so much beauty and grace. Adding to the beautiful painting in the sky. The dragon felt the warm; comforting air, dance across its scales. Almost as if the wind itself was massaging its scales. Slowly relaxing its muscles; putting the beautiful creatures mind at ease. In a matter of seconds the creature landed in front of a fairly large cave. Which could easily hold five fully grown dragons. Slowly it walked into the cave; only to be greeted by another dragon; who was as tall as one of his legs, and stood bipedal.

"Father." The dragon greeted. The dragon was a dark shade of green; on its head sat a large retractable fin. Which looked like a webbed mohawk; on its hind legs it had a dragons typical claws, but on the back of them. It had deadly spins; almost as if they wear built in daggers. But for his arms; he had large spines; which stretched from his elbow. All the way up to his shoulders; making it look like he had built in swords on his arms. His hand were also armed with deadly dagger like claws. The young dragons eyes were a dark ruby red.

The crimson dragon gave a soft smile to the small dragon in front of him, "Forestshine, my son." He purred as he lowered his head. Gently nuzzling his child; who gave off a gently purr as he wrapped his arms around his fathers head. Only to break the hug a few seconds later. "How is your mother?" The crimson male asked as he walked past his son; who quickly followed him.

"She is doing fine for now." Forestshine answered as they turned down a corner. "Though she says she feels small amounts of pain. Every now and then. So, I believe your next child. My newest sibling. Will be born soon." He continued as they arrived at a rather large collection of gems and other various treasures. If a treasure hunter happened to come across this horde; they would either faint from excitement, or be roasted by the dragon who owned this horde. For at the top of the horde; a large mass of grass can be seen. It looked like a grassy bed; which looked really comfortable. On the grass lay a crystal blue dragoness. The dragoness had no fins on her head or deadly talons on the back of her legs'. But she had a tail blade that looked like a double-edge sword. Her underbelly was a dark navy blue and it was slightly extended. Almost as if there was something inside of her. Slowly, Forestshine walked up to the dragoness. Going down to his knees; as he gently rubbed her head. Causing her to give off a pained filled purr and moan.

"Mother." Forestshine gently purred as he started to gently rub the back of her head, "Father, has returned." He said causing her eyes to slowly open; as she tried to move her head.

"Setting sun." She groaned out as she slowly moved her head towards him. Only to feel the gentle paw of, Setting sun. Gently rub the side of her head; which caused her to purr once again.

"Shhh." Setting sun purred before he started to gently rub his snout against her neck, "Rest, my dear Sea light." He continued as he showed his wife; some much needed affection. "Save your energy." He whispered into her ear; before she started to slowly fall back asleep.

"I love you." She whispered as she fell back asleep; feeling his lips gently press against the side of her head. Causing her to smile happily as sleep took her once again.

Setting sun, had a small smile stretch across his face. As he looked down at the sleeping form; he could not wait to see his third child, and he could not wait to see his wife's pain taken away from her. That was when he heard something running down the cave towards them. Which caused him to turn around and look; allowing him to get sight of another bipedal dragon. Which was about the exact same size as Forestshine; except it was a little bit more muscular, and on its back were two katannas'. One had a rose red hand; with black snake images drawn on it. While the other had a coal black handle with the image of golden dragons drawn on it.

"Brother!" Forestshine shouted as he ran towards the dragon; placing a caring claw on his siblings shoulder. As his sibling panted and panted; trying to get much needed air into its' lungs.

"Eruption!" Setting sun said as he walked towards the dragon. Lowering his head so that he could make eye contact with the dragon, "Eruption! My son. What's wrong?" He asked as Eruption took a deep breath. Allowing him to slow his breathing;just enough, so that he could communicate with his father and brother.

"The Heretics followers." He breathed out; which caused both his brothers and his fathers eyes' to widen. "They are just a few miles outside the village." He breathed out; before taking another deep breath, "They will be hear any minute." Eruption finished; as a stern look appeared on his fathers face.

Setting sun quickly looked back towards his wife; only to give her another quick kiss on the side of her face. Before he started to quickly make his way to the entrance of the cave. With both of his sons following close behind them. In a matter of seconds all three of them had reached the front of the cave. Immediately, Setting sun, turned and looked at both of his sons.

"Eruption, come with me! Both of us need to rally the villages warriors'." Setting sun said as Eruption nodded his head. He then looked towards Forestshine, who had his head lowered down. Trying to keep his father from seeing the fear that was stained in his eyes. That was when he felt something gently placed on his shoulder; causing him to look up. Allowing him to be met with his fathers, warm, and caring smile.

"Father." Forestshine said.

"Forestshine, my son." Setting sun interrupted; trying to sound as calm as he could for his son. "I need you to stay here. Be with your mother until we return." He said.

"But, Father." Forestshine said only to be stopped by his bother, "Eruption?" He questioned.

"The scream." Was all that Eruption said which caused Forestshines eyes' to widen. Ever since he could remember; his older brother could always sense trouble, but it was not a bad vibe some dragons would get. Nor, was it a strange body movement. His older brother would hear a ghostly scream; which meant something was about to happen, and when he heard the scream. It was bound to happen at some point in time. Forestshine, then gave his older brother a nod; before he gave him a loving hug. Which his older brother also returned. When they both broke the hug; he used his wings and flew up close to his fathers neck. Allowing him to give his father a caring hug; which his father returned. By simply placing a gentle paw on his sons back.

"Although, I know both of you cannot promise me this. But, please." He then gently nuzzled his fathers neck; before he dropped back down to the ground, "Please, try to come back. Standing, on your own feet and not on the backs of others." He finished as he started to walked back towards the opening of the cave.

"We shall try my son." Setting sun said as he unfolded his wings and looked towards Eruption, "Come my son. Let us fly." He said as both him and his son took to the sky; heading towards the center of the village. So, that they could gather the villages warriors.

Forestshine, looked on in worry as he watched his father and brother fly away. Although he knew that both of them were highly skilled in battle. He could not help but worry when they would go off into battle; especially if the enemy was the heretics followers. Releasing a sigh he walked back into the cave; trying his best to look calm and brave. Especially for his mother. That was when he heard a pain filled roar come from deep within the cave; which caused him to gasp loudly.

"Mother." He said as he rapidly sprinted towards the back of the cave; when he reached the back of the cave; he saw his mother, lying on the nest. Her face was showed nothing but that of pure pain; while she gave off loud, pain-filled, growls. Immediately he got next to his mother; gently placing his claws around her head. As he tried to give his mother some comfort. "Mother, What's wrong?" Forestshine asked in a voice filled with nothing but concern.

"Forestshine!" Sea light gasped out as wave after wave of pain coursed threw her body. "The egg! I can feel it!" She then released a small pain filled roar as she felt something moving out of her, "It's coming!" She growled as tears started to fall from her eyes.

A look of horror etched itself on Forestshines face; as he quickly got to his feet. He knew who he had to go get; for this very sensitive situation. "Calm yourself mother! I shall go fetch the."

"No! Forestshine!" Sea light roared as she gave her son a pleading look, "It's coming to fast!" She then released a pain filled growl, "You must be the mid-wife. Please." His mother begged as she started to pant heavily.

Forestshine emotions were being conflicted. He knew that he had to fetch the villages mid-wife; after all, she was the only one who was highly skilled in this delicate situation. But, at the same time his mother needed him. Taking a deep breath; he quickly walked behind his mother, and knelt down near the area where her tail connected to her body. She then moved her tail a little; giving him clear sight of the area. That only his father and the mid-wife were allowed to see. He could see small amounts of blood seeping out of the area; while he could barely make out the tip of something. He then heard his mother release another pain-filled roar. Causing the item inside of her; to slip out a little more.

"Forestshine!" She gasped as a massive wave of pain shot threw her body.

"I can see the tip of the egg, Mother." He said as he started to gently rub her tail. "Now, I need you to push." He said as he heard his mother release another loud roar of pain.

 **(Location:Battlefield just a mile away from the village.)**

A village elder can be shown lying on the ground; he had a look of horror etched on his face, and something seemed to keeping the elder pinned to the ground. Another dragon is then shown; this dragon wore dark as night armor on its body; while its already deadly claws, were equipped with dagger like blades. Giving its' claws' a little more piercing power. The dragon then gave off a beastly growl; as it lifted one of its claws. Causing the elders eyes' to widen in horror. But, before the dragon could sink its claws into the elders sink. The pointed end of the sword suddenly appeared out of the dragons mouth. Causing a massive amount of blood; to shoot from its mouth. Staining the elders face; with a dark shade of crimson red. The dragon was then thrown violently off the elder. Allowing the elder to see, Eruption. Who had both of his swords drawn and his scales were already stained with much of the enemies blood.

"On your feet!" Eruption said as he sheathed one of his swords; allowing him to extend a claw towards the elder. Helping him up to his feet. "Keep fighting!" He growled before unsheathing his sword once again; only to quickly run towards another enemy soldier. Who was currently claw locked with a recently trained warrior. Who seemed to be loosing the claw lock. Giving off a loud roar; he quickly sprinted towards the two, and once he was close enough. He brought one of his swords back and sliced the dragons neck wide open. Causing it to release a loud gurgling sound. While also giving the new warrior a lethal advantage against the enemy dragon.

"Keep fighting, my brothers!" Setting sun shouted as he stabbed an enemy dragon threw the heart; with his tail blade, "We must not let them win!" He continued as he pounced a enemy soldier; easily tearing it to shreds with his claws.

Eruption then caught sight of, Venom breather. The villages oldest and wisest chronicler. She was currently pinned below two enemy dragons; which seemed to be ready to rip her to pieces. Releasing a primal roar; he held his katannas' in the reverse style and ran towards the fight. Before the two dragons even knew what hit them. Both of them had their throats sliced; spewing blood not only onto the ground below them, but also onto the already bloody dragoness below them. Eruption released a much needed breath and helped Venom breather up. But, then she released a spray of acid. Which nearly hit him in the side of his head. But, when he heard the pain filled roar of an enemy dragon behind him. He gave her a look of complete shock.

"How did?" He started to ask; but all he got from her was just a small smirk. Before she ran towards another enemy dragon; killing him easily with her lethal claws and tail blade.

"Forestshine!" Sea light roared our in pain; as another wave of pain coursed threw her body.

"You are doing very good mother." Forestshine said in a calm, collective, voice. Although on the inside he was having a massive panic attack. Already the egg was halfway out of his mother; which excited him greatly, "You just need to keep pushing." He continued trying to sound calm for his mother.

"My son." She panted heavily as the pain continued to drain her of her strength, "I can't." She continued.

Forestshine then gently rubbed her tail, "Yes, you can my mother." He said in a gentle soothing voice. "I know I cannot fathom the pain you feel. Nor, can I imagine how tired you must be. But, you must continue to push." He saw his mother trying to look at him. But, he quickly stopped her by wrapping his tail around the area; where the tail met the blade, "I'm her with you mother. You're not alone." He then heard her take in a deep breath; while being followed by a pain filled growl. He saw another small portion of the egg slip out of her; which caused him to smile happily. "Good mother. Good." He said.

Eruption, gave a swift kick to the dragon in front of him. Followed by a quick sword slice to its chest; which caused it to roar loudly in pain. Before another dragon silenced it for eternity; by snapping its neck with the use of its deadly fangs. Eruption began to look at the battlefield around him. Allowing him to see the horror, the violence, and the senselessness of war. Although he chose to follow the path of the warrior. He, saw no point to all this senseless slaughter. Giving off another heavy sigh; he ran towards another one of the enemy dragons'. Stabbing it directly threw its heart; while also using his other sword to slash it across its chest. Just before he yanked his sword out. Slamming the dragon down into the ground below.

"When will this fighting end?" Eruption asked himself before a loud ear piercing roar erupted from the battlefield. Causing him to turn and look; allowing him to see his father. Who was currently locked in a very deadly claw and fangs battle; with the possible leader of the enemy forces. Because, all of the dragons had come to a stop and stared at the two. Who were tearing each other to shreds right before them.

"DAD!" Eruption shouted in horror as he watched the blood flying from the battle.

One final scream echoed threw the cave; for a few short seconds. Followed by the labored breath of a dragoness, "You've done it, mother. The egg is out." Forestshine said as he held the egg in his arms; looking down at it in complete awe. With tears threatening to fall from his eyes'. The egg was a beautiful shade of purple; with blue spots all over it.

"It's beautiful, mother." He said in a cracked voice; as he gently hugged the egg. Letting his tears fall from his eyes and onto the fragile thing. He was holding a new life and it was no ordinary life. It was the life of his siblings; who he had just helped bring into the unforgiving, cruel, heartless world. "It's so, so, beautiful." He continued as she released a small pain-filled sigh.

"Forestshine...the egg...please...bring it to me." Sea light panted out; causing her son to slowly walked up close to her head. Allowing her to see her newest child; except something seemed odd about the tears that fell from her eyes'. They seemed to be filled with much happiness; except it also seemed to be filled with much...sadness?

"Mother? What's wrong?" Forestshine asked clearly confused on how his mothers tears' looked.

She moved her head close enough to kiss the egg and then she kissed her son on his forehead. "Be strong my children." She said in a voice just above a whisper; which confused her son, greatly. "Mother, what do you mean?" She heard him ask. "I shall be by your sides'; with the morning sun and the evening star." She continued before she lied her head back down; while her eyes' slowly shut, and her breath came to a slow, heart wrenching, stop.

"Mother? Mother!" Forestshine said as he gently shook his mother.

"Dad! Dad!" Eruption shouted as he tried to revive his father. All of them had managed to defeat the heretics warriors; which had retreated moments after their leader had fallen. But, their leader was not the only one; who had fallen. Setting sun had also fallen on the battlefield. But, this time he was not getting up. "No. No!" Eruption yelled as he started to charge up a healing spell.

"No, you can't be dead! You've survived multiple battles'! Each one more fierce than the last!" He roared as he cast the spell; only to see that it had no effect, "You can't be dead! You can't!" He continued. Sounding almost like a being that had gone completely insane. He then felt two sets of claws' pulling at his shoulders. Trying to pull him away from his fathers dead body.

"No!" Eruption roared as he tried to pull himself free from the hold, "No! Let me go! I can save him! Let me go!"

"There's nothing you can do, Eruption." One golden colored dragon with a emerald green underbelly said; as it stepped in front of Eruption, "He's gone. Our great leader is gone!" The dragon said which caused Eruption to growl loudly.

"BE SILENT, ROCKSMASHER!" Eruption roared threateningly; as he gave the dragon a vicious glare, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I CAN!" He was then interrupted by claw punching him hard in his gut. Causing him to release a pain-filled roar; as he looked up. Allowing him to see the stern look of Venom breath.

"Get a firm hold on your mind, Eruption!" Venom breath roared as she glared at Eruption, "He's gone!" She continued causing Eruption to roar loudly; before he unfolded his wings'. Releasing a very loud roar as he took to the sky. "Why, Bahamut?" She asked as she looked back at their fallen leader.

"Why?" Forestshine asked as he started to gently rock his newest sibling. A few tears falling from his eyes and onto the egg; he cuddled in his arms.

 **(Location:Eruptions' and Forestshines' cave home.)**

Eruption, landed hard in front of the cave he called home. Causing a large amount of dust to fly into the air; before he started to walk into the cave. "Mother? Brother?" He called out only to be greeted by his brother. Who had his head lowered down; almost as if he was trying to hide his face from him. "Brother." He said as he quickly walked up to his brother; bringing him into a caring, and loving hug. Which his younger brother quickly returned.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Eruption asked; only to be answered by something cold and wet sliding down his back. Which he recognized as his brothers tears'. "Forestshine?" He asked.

"Brother." Forestshine quietly sobbed out as he pulled his brother into a tighter hug. "Our mother...has...has." He then took in a much needed deep breath; only to slowly release it, "Gone to be with...Bahamut." He finished only to feel his bother hug him tighter; which confused him at first. Till he felt his older brother tears began to run down his back. "Brother, where is?"

"Our father." Eruption interrupted before he took in and released a deep breath of his own. "Has also gone to be with Bahamut."He continued; causing both of them to simply hold each other in complete silence. In a matter of minutes the both broke the hug.

"Brother, did our mother?"

"She managed to give birth to our youngest sibling; before she passed." Forestshine interrupted while giving his brother a happy smile. Before he turned to head back into the cave, "Come my brother. Come and meet our new sibling; for the very first time." He continued before walking back into the cave; with his brother following close behind him. Both of them had reached the area where their mothers body once lay. But, now there sat a beautiful purple egg. Which almost brought Eruption to tears'. Slowly he walked up to the egg and placed a gentle claw on it; just before he closed his eyes'.

"Mother. Father. If both of you can hear me all the way in Bahamuts' kingdom. Know this; me and my brother vow to raise and protect our sibling. We promise to teach our sibling the honorable ways of our species." Eruption said as he opened his eyes and stared at the egg once again. "We will care for and love our sibling. This is our promise to both of you." He finished before he looked towards his younger brother; who gave him a nod. "Forestshine, will you please go fetch the mid-wife. I know for a fact that me and you; have no idea how to keep an egg properly warm." He said receiving another nod from his younger sibling; before he exited the cave and took flight to the villages mid-wife's cave.

"Mother. Father. Please, lend us your combined strengths'." He said in his mind as he flew threw the sky; secretly wishing that the two were still alive, "Me and my brother are going to need it. So, that we may be able to make both of you proud." He continued before landing at the mid-wife's cave; releasing a small sigh as he slowly entered the cave.

"Mid-wife. Both me and my brother need your help."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Chapter 1 please review and I hope you enjoyed the remake.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting our new sibling

**Chapter 2:Meeting our new sibling.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Here is chapter 2 for brothers; I hope whoever is reading this story. Enjoys this chapter and future ones. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM; I only own my characters Eruption and Forestshine.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Eruption, can be shown flying rapidly through the air. His wings were beating rapidly at his sides and he seemed to be panting heavily. In a matter of seconds' he landed in front of the cave; both him and his brother called home. "I can't believe I'm late." He panted out as he ran down the tunnel; only to immediately come to a stop in front of a rather large chamber. Which seemed slightly larger than the one; where the horde was kept, and it felt slightly warmer. Slowly he walked into the chamber; giving him a clear view of his brother. Who was sitting right next to the egg; which held their younger sibling inside. The egg sat directly in the middle of a gentle fire; which danced gracefully around the egg. Keeping the unborn life inside of it warm. "Brother." Eruption called out; causing his younger brother to jump slightly. Before he looked up towards him; giving his brother a loving smile.

"Brother." Forestshine replied as he got up from where he sat and hugged his brother; who hugged him back, "How was training the new recruits?" He asked only to hear his older brother; release a loud sigh.

"Hard and frustrating." Eruption answered as he sat down in front of the egg; allowing him to feel the warmth that came from the fire, "One of the new warriors; tried to master a difficult nature spell and nearly got himself killed. While two others had gotten into a fight with one another; which nearly cost the life of one of them, while the other almost lost one of her horns'." He explained while he felt his brothers gentle paw rubbing his back.

"Life as the village leader was never easy for our father." Forestshine said earning him a chuckle from his older brother.

"Our father never said it was easy." Eruption replied; before he breathed a gentle flame onto the egg. Getting the temperature of the fire; back up to the proper temperature to help keep the young life inside warm. Once he finished; he gave off a heavy sigh. "I miss them." He said as his brother sat next to him; wrapping one of his wings' around his brother.

"I miss them too." Forestshine said while placing a gentle paw on his brother shoulder, "But, thanks to them; me and you are strong, and you have enough confidence in yourself. To lead this village." He then looked back towards the egg, "And I have confidence in us; that we can raise our sibling. To not only be a kind and loving dragon. But, also a mighty and strong warrior." He continued; only to feel his brother nuzzle him slightly; causing him to release a small purr. As he nuzzled him back. After a few seconds' Forestshine, slowly got up and walked over to a large bag. Which was filled with multiple rolled up papers' and other various items. Such as; pens, quills, and some ink.

"Going back to map; the southern forest?" Eruption asked as his younger brother; slipped the bag over his head and onto his shoulder.

"Yes." Forestshine answered as he faced Eruption, "I am close to finishing the map for it and I discovered another part of the western forest; a few days' ago. So, I'll be back when the moon is halfway up in the sky." He said receiving a nod from his brother; who got up and walked over to him, giving him a hug. Which he immediately returned.

"Be safe." Eruption said before he broke the hug.

"I will." Forestshine replied; before he started to exit the chamber, "Love you." He said before he exited the chamber.

"Love you, too." Eruption replied before his focus went back; to the egg. A small smile stretched across his face; as he sat down in front of the egg. "I wish you would hatch, little one." He said as he placed a gentle paw on the egg and gently rubbed it, "Both of us are eager to see you." He continued before breathing another gently flame onto the egg again; getting the fire back up to the correct temperature once more. As Eruption watched the egg; his eyelids' started to feel heavy, and he found himself starting to slowly nod off. He gave of one large yawn and soon fell asleep; entering the peaceful realm of dreams'.

" _Crack."_ Eruption gently shook his head; he was slightly awoken from his sleep, but he soon found himself asleep once again. Thinking it was simply his imagination. _"Crack. Crackle."_ His body slightly shook; thinking it was only the cold air, he fell asleep again. _"Crackle. Crack. Crackle."_ His eyes' started to slowly open; allowing him to see the blurry image of the egg right in front of him. _"Crackle. Gurgle. Crack."_ A small whine suddenly echoed threw the air; causing his eyes' to immediately open wide. Giving him clear view of the egg; which had multiple cracks' on it, and one large hole in it. Giving a clear view; of a small purple snout and a small purple claw.

"Bahamut." Eruption gasped as a large piece of the egg fell; giving him full view of a small purple hatchling, which lay in a small curled up ball inside what remained of the egg. It was giving off a small whine; as it's tiny body shook. Something inside of Eruption immediately broke and in a move; faster than he had ever made before. He gently picked the small baby up and held it close; as it gave off a small whimper and whine.

"It's okay." He said in a gentle loving voice, "I'm here." He continued as his new baby sibling; released a small whine, "I'm here." he said in a cracked voice as he held the tiny dragon close to his body. Hearing it give off a small purr as it snuggled up against its older brother. Enjoying the warmth that came from its' older brothers body. "You're beautiful." Eruption said as a few tears started to fall from his eyes'; as he gently rubbed the babies back. It made him remember the very first time he held Forestshine. He watched as the hatchling rubbed its' snout against his body; just before it started to gently lick him. Causing a few more tears to fall from his eyes'; as it pressed its tiny body up against his once again.

"It is good to finally see you." Eruption said as he gently licked the top; of the hatchlings head. Chuckling slightly as he watched it shake its head and release a tiny sneeze. In that moment; he felt as though, Bahamut, had answered his prayer. While at the same time; he cursed himself, for he wished that their mother and father were here. So that they could see their newest addition to their family. He then heard the sound; of something landing at the front of the cave. Which brought a large smile to his face, "Brother, I'm back!" He heard Forestshine say; as he heard him walking towards the chamber.

"I am sorry for being late." Forestshine apologized as he finally reached the chamber, "I managed to finish mapping the southern forest. But, while I was mapping the western a." He immediately went silent; when he saw his brother sitting quietly on the floor, "Brother?" He called out as he slowly walked towards Eruption.

"Brothers'." Eruption replied.

"What?" Forestshine asked in a clearly confused voice; only to have his eyes' go wide in shock a few seconds later, "The egg. Did it?"

"Yes." Eruption interrupted as he slowly got up from where he sat, "It hatched." He continued before he turned towards Forestshine. Allowing him to see their new baby brother; who was sleeping peacefully in his oldest brothers' hold.

Forestshine, felt tears' rapidly falling from his eyes' as he gazed upon his baby brother. He slowly walked up to the two and held his arms' out, "May I hold him, please." He asked; which caused Eruption to chuckle, "You do not need to ask; to hold your own baby brother." He heard Eruption reply; as he gently placed the hatchling in his brothers' arms', hearing it release a small whine as it felt the cold air again. "Shh. Shh." Forestshine hushed as he held the hatchling close to his body, "You're okay. I've got you." He said as his baby brother snuggled close to his body; hearing a small purr coming from him. Clearly happy with the warmth that he had found. "He's beautiful." Forestshine said as the baby gave him a gentle lick.

"Yes, he is." Eruption said as the hatchlings eyes' started to slowly open, "He's opening his eyes'." He said as the hatchlings eyes fully opened; giving them clear view of amethyst colored eyes'. The hatchlings eyes' took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the cave; slowly two images started to fade into focus. He could see two dragons' in front of him; slowly his head tilted in confusion. Who were these dragons'? What did they want? He then felt a massive cold breeze move across his tiny body. Why was it so cold? The hatchling then gave off a loud whimper and whine; as it tried to move closer to their bodies. Its small whimper and whine was answered by the one that was holding him. He felt himself pressed against the dragons warm hide; causing him to purr loudly before he fell back to sleep. Comforted by the dragons warmth.

"We've been blessed brother." Forestshine whispered as he gently rubbed his baby brothers back. Causing him to slightly shift in his hold; coming to a stop on his side. Allowing him to sleep facing towards his older brother, "We've been blessed." He said again as he tried to keep himself from crying.

Eruption, released a small chuckle before he patted his brothers back. "Yes, we have my brother." He said as he looked down towards the sleeping form of his baby brother. A smile stretching across his face; as he watched him sleep. A few minutes later; Eruption, slowly exited the cave and flew towards the cave of the mid-wife. Hoping to gain much needed information on how to raise a hatchling.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Here is chapter 2: sorry that it is short, but this chapter was supposed to be small.**


End file.
